Metales alcalinos
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Los metales alcalinos que se encuentran en el primer grupo de la tabla periódica le recuerdan a Honey momentos con Tadashi en su vida. TadaHoney. One-shot Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza".


_Metales alcalinos._

Resumen: Los metales alcalinos que se encuentran en el primer grupo de la tabla periódica le recuerdan a Honey momentos con Tadashi en su vida. TadaHoney. _Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza"._

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Big Hero 6 no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Disney.

Advertencia: Tadahoney. Un poco de Spoiler de la película. Mi personaje elegido favorito fue Honey :)

.

 **Litio.**

La primera vez que se encontraron fue una equivocación, ella estaba corriendo por las calles de San Fransokio porque llegaba tarde a su segunda clase del día, tenía justificativo para la primera pero ¿La segunda? Tan solo tenía doce años y corría bastante rápido, esperaba no chocarse con nadie y esquivaba a otros peatones con facilidad. El cabello se le pegaba a la cara y Honey se maldecía internamente por no haberlo cortado o habérselo atado antes de salir, pero en ese momento no tenía mucho tiempo para pararse en pensar en su cabello. Por suerte solo era una niña y no usaba tacones, pero las sandalias que llevaba en los pies estaban muy lejos de ser buenas para correr, esperaba que no se rompieran.

Estaba a unas dos cuadras de la escuela, pasando por la entrada de lo que parecía una cafetería y alguien salió justo en ese momento chocando con ella de lleno y ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo. Honey se levantó rápidamente, murmurando unas disculpas y dispuesta a seguir corriendo.

-¿Estás bien?- la voz del niño de doce o trece años la paró por unos segundos, ella se dio vuelta a mirarlo para responder algo rápido cuando sus miradas chocaron, lo que sintió fue exactamente la reacción del Litio puro con el agua, no era una explosión, no era una gran reacción, pero sentía como algo se removía. Era como el propio litio: ligero, de color plateado y rápidamente oxidable con el aire. Servía como antidepresivo, sus sales tornaban las llamas de color carmesí y si era metal, la luz que desprendía era blanca, y eso era justo lo que estaba sintiendo. Era tan confuso como esas reacciones.

No era una gran reacción, pero era algo, seguramente un amor infantil como decía su madre.

-¡Llego tarde!- exclamó finalmente la niña rompiendo el contacto visual, eso fue lo único que dijo antes de agarrar su bolso y salir corriendo. No sabía si ella era el Litio y él el agua o al revés, pero sabía que a ambos materiales había que dejarlos lejos uno del otro porque reaccionaban.

 **Sodio.**

Desde el punto de vista comercial, es el más importante de los metales alcalinos.

Honey sonrió agarrando la sal para comprarla, para ella no solo era "sal", era Cloruro de Sodio y le gustaba mucho jugar con ella, ya que sus padres no la dejaban jugar con Sodio puro porque era muy peligroso.

Había crecido más y a sus trece años era la más alta del curso, su cabello se había alargado hasta la cintura pero sus lentes seguían en su lugar. Había olvidado con el tiempo esa mirada castaña que alguna vez se había encontrado corriendo hacia sus clases, solo era la sombra de un recuerdo.

 _Amor infantil_ y simplemente se había esfumado. Tampoco ella había hecho algún esfuerzo para volver a ver al chico de la cafetería, es más, nunca volvió a pasar por ahí.

Mientras pagaba miraba alrededor algo curiosa, ese pequeño comercio estaba solo a algunas cuadras de su casa y ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para poder ir sola hasta ahí. Luego de pagar salió y empezó a caminar por la vereda con tranquilidad, desvió la mirada para ver esos últimos celulares que habían salido y no pudo evitar quedarse parada al sentir al chico que estaba adentro del comercio se le hacía conocido.

Honey se acomodó los lentes tratando de recordar esa gorra, ese cabello negro y esos ojos castaños pero no tuvo ningún resultado. Con la excusa de los celulares que se mostraban en el mostrador ella miró a la familia, había una mujer con ambos niños y ella les decía que se comportaran, supuso que era su madre o alguna familiar.

Pero ¿De dónde se le hacía conocido ese chico? Entrecerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse hasta que el pequeño recuerdo salió. Sonrió algo apenada, como cuando recuerdas algo tonto que hiciste de más pequeño, y se dio media vuelta para seguir caminando. Mientras apuraba el paso porque la familia estaba saliendo del comercio miró de reojo al paquete de Cloruro de Sodio que tenía en la mano, sonriendo algo divertida.

El sodio y el agua no se llevan bien, reaccionan algo violentamente, pero no era tan peligroso.

Honey se preguntó si hubiera visto los ojos del muchacho hubiera sentido lo que había sentido de más niña, pero enseguida lo descartó mientras entraba a su casa.

-¿Trajiste la sal?- el grito de su madre desde la cocina la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-¡Si, mamá! ¡Traje el cloruro de sodio entero!- saltó la pequeña pre adolescente mientras casi corría hacia la cocina.

 **Potasio.**

Jamás creyó que podría comparar la explosión que hace el potasio puro al tirarlo sobre agua con un sentimiento. Ya no era algo tan ligero como el Litio, ya no era "más o menos" como el Sodio. Era una explosión pura, que irradiaba calor y algo de destrucción. No era de amor, era de odio puro.

Sintió su mandíbula tensarse y sus manos hacerse puños. Al fin conocía el nombre de ese chico que le parecía tan conocido pero al mismo tiempo desconocido.

Tadashi Hamada.

Y no lo había conocido de la mejor manera.

Ella caminaba furiosa por los pasillos de la secundaria, los zapatos de tacón golpeaban contra el piso haciendo un eco en todo el pasillo.

Era un presumido, alguien que se creía mejor que todos, que creía que les podía pasar por encima a todos ¡Y había osado corregirla! ¡A ella! ¡Y en la química! Había miles de libros donde podía corroborar lo que ella había dicho ¡Miles! ¿Cómo podía atreverse a algo así? ¡Le había hablado como que si ella no supiera lo que estaba siendo! ¿¡Era porque era mujer!?

-Machista estúpido- gruñó negando con la cabeza.

No, no se habían conocido formalmente de la mejor manera. Tadashi había dejado una terrible primera impresión sin querer, tal vez un poco preocupado porque la chica estaba mezclando Potasio con agua y todos sabían que eso lograba una reacción fuerte, pero jamás se le ocurrió que tal vez eso era lo que quería lograr Honey, por algo lo hacía en el laboratorio.

-¡Hey!- la voz del chico se escuchó en el pasillo y ella dobló rápidamente, escapando de él como siempre había hecho. Podía ser la más alegre del mundo, simpática y terriblemente difícil de enojar, pero Tadashi se había metido son su química y eso le iba a costar caro ¡Había arruinado su experimento!

-No necesito tus consejos- habló furiosa mientras doblaba y cerraba la puerta casi en la cara del chico que la estaba siguiendo.

-No has tenido una buena impresión del nuevo- habló su amiga Gogo cuando la encontró en los pasillos, la joven de cabellos negros parecía divertida. Honey le sonrió como siempre hacía y negó con la cabeza, solo con eso, ambas dejaron sanjado el tema.

 **Rubidio.**

¿Quién hubiera creído que iban a ir a la misma Universidad? Ya su grupo de amigos estaba entero, incluso Fred que se había colado en algún momento del último año de la secundaria. Por suerte, Tadashi había logrado quitar esa horrible primera impresión que había dejado en la rubia el primer día.

Honey estaba un poco nerviosa, las pruebas del primer trimestre estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y la semana iba a ser larga. El Lunes evaluación, a la mañana y otra a la tarde, el martes igual, el miércoles a la tarde y el jueves a la mañana, para el viernes debían entregar un trabajo práctico, si, tenía muchas responsabilidades que atender y algunas eran en grupo. Para malo o buena suerte, en esos grupos le había tocado con Tadashi.

-¡Hey! ¿Me estás escuchando?- la voz de Tadashi la alejó de sus pensamientos, sonrío algo apenada sintiendo sus mejillas volverse rojas intenso, recordó fugazmente que gracias a unas dos líneas color rojo intenso (como estaban sus mejillas en ese momento) habían descubierto el Rubidio.

-Estaba pensando en las pruebas- susurró acomodándose el cabello, Tadashi le sonrió asintiendo, entendiendo como se sentía. Esta vez cuando el chico empezó a hablar, Honey le prestó más atención.

 **Cesio.**

El hidróxido de cesio es la base más fuerte que se conoce, es corrosiva, en estado puro ese metal reacciona fuertemente con el agua y hasta con el aire.

Esa sensación fue la que sintió Honey cuando se besaron por primera vez. Era una reacción muy fuerte, que hacía una explosión espectacular, al mismo tiempo era corrosiva y dormía o destruía todo lo demás. Su corazón latía fuertemente y se sentía como un líquido, no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que el cesio era un metal que a temperatura ambiente se encontraba como líquido.

El cesio y sus reacciones podía explicar perfectamente todo lo que estaba sintiendo, su corazón desbocado, su sonrisa nerviosa y sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron y Honey pensó que tal vez, la reacción del cesio con el agua no era tan mala.

 **Francio.**

El Francio era altamente reactivo, el más pesado e inestable. No servía para nada por su inestabilidad.

Honey se preguntaba si el Francio reaccionaba con el agua como lo hacían los demás metales alcalinos, pero si lo hacía, debía ser bastante poderoso.

En ese momento se sentía aturdida, perdida y pesada, las cosas no podía estar pasando de verdad, debía ser una pesadilla. Parecía que todo el aire estaba inflamado en llamas, al recibir la noticia no había podido pensar otra cosa. Estaba rodeada de muchos sentimientos y estos explotaban al final.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras ella trataba de acomodarse su ropa negra para ir al funeral. Se mordió el labio preguntándose como se sentía Hiro y Cass, si ella estaba tan destrozada no sabía que pensar de la familia de Tadashi.

Era cómo enfrentar el mundo luego de una explosión, luego de que el aire se inflame y arda en llamas, estaba todo inestable y reactivo.

¿Cómo se sentía en ese momento? Igual que el Francio: completamente inservible y escasa.

.

 **Estos días no tuve tiempo de escribir, pero hoy esperando a mi compañera de trabajo práctico que tardó como una hora empecé a escribir para este reto, es la primera vez que participo en uno :P**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :) ¡Saludos!**


End file.
